7 Years of Love
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: summary! baca ajah di FFnya lagsung aja yah, wkakakaka.. :-D   warning: gaje, abal miss typo, GS.. halah yang pasti KYUMIN, hehehehe  n' minta RnR..XDD  aku kembali dengan FF yang gaje, mana ganti penname lagi, gak apa2 deh.. *sarap* liat aja dah


Title: 7 Years of Love

Author: Sung Hye Ah

Genre: Pure Romance

Maincast: KyuMin

Warning: genderswitch, abal, gaje, misstypo, judul tak sesuai denga isi….

.

.

Summary: tak pernah sedikitpun sang matahari mengurangi pancaran sinarnya untuk sang bulan, percayakah kau bahwa cinta kita abadi? *wwhatt? Summary macam apa ini.. :'(*

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to God, their parents, and SME, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN AND KYUHYUN IS MINE…! **

.

Di harapkan saat membaca epep saya ini sambil dengerin lagunya Kyuhyun oppa yang judulnya 7 Years of Love, biar dapet feelnya ya readers…^^ sekian bacotan saya…. Lets read….!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun p.o.v

Ketika musim ini berganti menjadi dingin, sedingin hati ini saat menanti kedatanganmu. Di saat segala hati ini hanya tercurah untukmu, akankah kedatanganmu akan mencairkan segala kebekuan hati dengan segala kegalauan menanti kehadiranmu kembali?

.

Bukankah saat itu kau berjanji untuk kembali kepadaku lagi, di saat segala keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Taukah kau kebekuan hati ini menunggu sang empunya hati untuk mencairkan kembali. Ku yakini bahwa kau akan kembali lagi ke sisiku, arrayo! Aku akan menunggumu seperti janjiku padamu saat itu…

.

Aku hanya ingin kau juga menepati janjimu saat itu, akankah kita akan bertemu dengan keadaan yang kau janjikan itu. Tuhan begitu mencintai kita berdua, kita hanya di beri waktu untuk terus menunggu dan saling merindu…

.

Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…

.

Kyuhyun p.o.v end

.

.

Author p.o.v

.

Flashback

.

"Kyu, tahukah kau bahwa bulan selalu merindukan matahari, walaupun setelah bulan Nampak, matahari seakan menghilang, kau tahu dimana matahari saat itu?" tanya seorang yeoja imut nan cantik pada seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama Kyu…

Namja bernama Kyu itu hanya tersenyum manis di hadapan yeoja itu, dan sedikit menyentil ujung hidung yeoja cantik itu "tentu saja Minnie chagie, aku tahu dimana sang matahari, karena matahari itu berada di belakang sang bulan, memberikan sinarnya agar sang bulan bisa bersinar terang di langit saat malam hari. Waeyo Minnie?"

.

"kau matahari itu Kyu, dan aku lah sang bulan. Aku tak bisa bersinar tanpa kehadiranmu Kyu, percayakah kau, bahwa aku mencintaimu segenap hatiku Kyu?"

"aku percaya Minnie, nado sarangheyo. Memangnya ada apa Minnie?"

.

Sebersit kesedihan terpancar di wajah imut sang yeoja "berjanjilah Kyu, bahwa kau hanya untukku, kau hanya milikku, aku mohon berjanjilah~~" yeoja bernama Minnie itu menggenggam tangan namja di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah namjachingunya..

"ada apa Minnie? Kau kenapa? Tentu saja aku hanya milikmu" kepanikan melanda hati Kyu mengetahui kegalauan hati yeojachingu yang begitu di cintainya, perlahan di dekatkan tubuh kekasih manisnya itu untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu..

.

Minnie pun menangis, sesekali di sekanya air mata yang mengalir dari mata hazel indah miliknya "aku akan pergi Kyu, orang tuaku harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada di Kanada, aku akan tinggal disana dalam waktu yang lama, aku~~ hikzz~~ aku sudah berusaha untuk menolak ikut, tapi.. kau tahu itu tak mungkin Kyu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hikzz~~"

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mendengar ucapan yeoja tercintanya itu, sesekali dia mencium pucuk kepala sang yeoja, sekedar untuk menyalurkan kekuatan, agar yeoja itu bisa menghentikan tangisnya, walalupun keinginan dirinya untuk menangis jauh lebih besar. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, di tinggalkan oleh yeoja tercintanya jauh di Kanada. Akankah dirinya kuat menerima itu semua? Sedangkan hatinya benar-benar hanya untuk sang yeoja bernama Minnie itu.

.

"kapan kau berangkat ke Kanada Minnie?"

"kau tak ingin menghentikan keberangkatanku Kyu? Kau sudah tak menginginkanku? Bicaralah Kyu!" sang yeoja cantik bernama Minnie itu tak terima dengan ucapan sang kekasih yang seakan mengiyakan kehendak kedua orang tuanya.

.

Kedua tangan mungil Minnie memukul-mukul tangan, dan dada namja chingunya. Tangisnya yang sudah pecah sejak tadi kini tak bisa lagi berhenti mengalir, kegelisahan dan kegalauan hati yang melanda yeoja cantik itu tumpah sudah. Hingga sang namja menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu untuk mengehentikan aksi memukulnya, di dekapnya tubuh mungil itu erat, seakan tak ingin melepasnya walaupun sedetik.

.

"hentikan Minnie..!" Minniepun menghentikan aksi memukulnya, sesekali terdengar isak tangis pilu dari bibir mungil yeoja itu "seharusnya aku yang paling sedih,kau yang akan meninggalkanku, kau yang akan pergi jauh dariku, lalu mengapa kau yang marah padaku? Aku mencintaimu Minnie, sangat mencintaimu, seluruh hidupku hanya untukmu, hanya milikmu, bisakah kau percaya perkataanku ini? Pernahkah aku mengkhianatimu, pernahkah aku begitu mengecewakanmu Minnie?"

.

Mendengar perkataan namjachingunya, Minnie hanya bisa mengangguk pertanda bahwa perkataan namja yang di cintainya itu benar "tak pernah Kyu, aku percaya padamu, bahkan rasa percayaku begitu besar padamu, lalu apa aku harus ikut pergi dengan orang tuaku? Bagaimana kalau ketika aku pergi kau melupakanku Kyu, kau melupakan semua cintaku? Aku tak bisa Kyu, aku tak bisa, sedetikpun tanpa dirimu aku tak bisa~~"

.

Setitik airmata jatuh dari mata sang namja "pergilah Minnie, aku akan menunggumu disini, kau bisa pegang janjiku, pergilah bersama seluruh cinta yang kuberikan padamu. Aku tak akan bisa memberikan cinta pada orang lain, karena seluruh cinta yang ku punya kau bawa pergi, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, neomu saranghae" di kecupnya kening sang yeoja, dengan meninggalkan kalimat cinta, lalu turun ke kedua mata sang yeoja dengan juga meninggalkan kata cinta..

.

Sedetik kemudian mata mereka bertemu, Kyu memegang kedua sisi kepala Minnie dengan lembut, di bawanya kepala itu untuk mempertemukan dahi mereka "kau hanya milikku Minnie, dan aku hanya milikmu. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu, asalkan kau juga berjanji untuk setiap mencintaiku walaupun kita jauh"

.

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungil milik Minnie, tangan kanannya mengusap lembut tangan Kyu "miliki aku malam ini, miliki aku seutuhnya Kyu, aku bersedia"

.

Malam itu, tepatnya malam di sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah. Sepasang kekasih memadu cinta, melewati malam panjang mereka dengan indah, malam yang akan menjadi malam terakhir sebelum kepergian sang yeoja ke Negara yang jauh dari kekasihnya. Malam yang akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Tabu? Pasti iya tapi di saat segala cinta dan nafsu memenuhi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Disinilah mereka melampiaskan segala perasaan sedih, gelisah, dan juga perasaan cinta yang teramat sangat di antara mereka berdua. Malam itu, adalah malam yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

Saat di bandara Incheon~~

.

"kajja Minnie, pesawat kita akan lepas landas.." suruh seorang namja tua, yang tak lain adalah appa Minnie..

.

Yeoja cantik bernama Minnie itu, masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang begitu di cintainya, sesekali ia melirik jam mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Saat angka jam menujukkan angka yang mendekati jam keberangkatannya, ia menghela nafas kecewa "hahh~~ Kyu kau tak datang, kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat kepergianku. Selamat tinggal Kyu, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, semoga kita memang di takdirkan bersama.

.

Saranghae~~" dengan lemas Minnie menyeret kaki dan kopernya menuju tempat pemberangkatan pesawat…

.

Di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari ruang pemberangkatan, seorang namja secara sembunyi-sembunyi melihat kepergian yeoja cantik dan keluarganya menuju arah keberangkatan pesawat. Sesekali dia seka airmata yang menyesak keluar dari matanya…

.

"selamat jalan Minnie, aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu di sini, di Korea, dan kita akan hidup bersama, selamanya.. saranghae, jeongmal saranghae~~"

.

Namja itu berlalu pergi saat pesawat yang di tumpangi sang kekasih tercintanya juga pergi. Segala perasaan gelisah menghantuinya, perasaan takut akan kehilangan sosok yeoja itu di hatinya, namun apa lah daya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan segala takdir dari sang Tuhan?. Kini ia harus menata kembali hatinya, kehidupannya setelah kepergian sang pujaan hati, dia berjanji tak akan melupakan kekasih mungilnya itu, ia juga berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangan yeoja mungil miliknya itu.

.

"Lee Sungmin, kau hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun.."

.

Flashback end~~

.

.

_"We met for 7 years_

_No one knew we would say goodbye (farewell) this easily_

_However, we still broke up (separated)_

_With the memories we built for a long time, now gone"_

_._

_.  
><em>

Di sebuah rumah mewah di Kanada…

.

"Minnie-ah, bagaimana dengan tawaran appa kemarin? Kau dan Henry bertunangan" namja tua yang sedang menikmati roti panggang di depannya bertanya pada anak perempuan yag sedang menikmati jus sebagai sarapan paginya..

"sudah berulang kali aku bilang appa, aku tak ingin. Aku tak ingin bertunangan dengan siapapun, selain…" yeoja cantik itu menghentikan perkataanya, sebersit kerinduan bergejolak di dalam hatinya…

.

Namja tua yang tak lain adalah appa yeoja bernama Minnie itu membuang serbet yang berada di depannya dengan kasar "sudah lupakan namja Cho itu Minnie, sudah bertahun-tahun bukan kalian tak berhubungan? Lalu apa yang kalian harapkan dari hubungan yang sudah tak jelas ujungnya itu? Bukankah Henry adalah namja yang lebih baik, dia anak kerabat bisnis appa, dan kau juga sudah mengenalnya dengan baik"

.

Minnie mengelap bibir mungilnya dengan tisu, dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya "aku tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu"

Sang umma yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini ikut berbicara "biarkanlah Minnie hidup dengan pilihannya, dia anak kita satu-satunya, apa kau tak ingin dia bahagia?"

.

"justru karena aku ingin dia bahagia, aku bersikap seperti ini. Henry adalah pemuda yang baik, mengapa harus menunggu pemuda bernama Cho itu? Sedangkan Minnie sendiri saja sudah tak mengetahui keadaan pemuda Cho itu, hahh~~ kita bahas masalah ini nanti saja" appa Minniepun beranjak dari duduknya..

"bukankah kau yang melarang dan memutus segala kontak Minnie dengan Korea? Wajar kalau dia tak tahu keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, jangan menyalahkan Minnie denagn kesalahan yang kau lakukan Tuan Lee " umma Minnie hanya membalas sindiran pada suaminya, sedangkan sang suami berpura-pura untuk tak mendengar apapun, dan segera meninggalkan rumah menuju kantor miliknya.

.

.

Siang hari di Perusahaan milik keluarga Lee..

.

Tok~~tok~~tok~~

.

"masuk" jawab seorang yeoja dari dalam kantornya..

Seorang pemuda tampan berwajah bulat dan berperawakan tinggi memasuki ruangan sang yeoja, senyum menawan bertengger di bibir tipis miliknya melihat sang yeoja yang menyuruhnya masuk sama sekali tak melihat kedatangannya…

.

"hentikan aktifitasmu sebentar Minnie, apa kau tak ingin menyambut kedatangan pangeran Henry ini, hemm~`?" tanya pemuda itu yang di ketahui bernama Henry..

"aku sibuk, bisakah kau segera berkata apa keperluanmu datang kemari mochi?" jawab sang yeoja cantik bernama Minnie itu, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya…

.

Henrypun mendekati Minnie, tangannya terulur untuk mencapai tangan Minnie yang masih menari-nari di atas sebuah dokumen…

GREEP~~ Minniepun mendongakkan kepalanya…

.

"sudah kubilang hentikan, ayo kita pergi makan siang" Henrypun menarik tangan mungil Minnie keluar ruangan, dan tak memperdulikan teriankan Minnie yang memintanya untuk melepas tangannya…

"aisshhh~~ mochi, kau, lepas~~kan… sakit tau, huh…" Minniepun memukul-mukul tangan Henry yang masih setia memegang pergelangan tangannya.

.

Henry baru melepas pegangan tangannya saat tiba di sebelah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di basement perusahaan Lee. Denga terpaksa Minnie menuruti ajakan pemuda tampan berpipi bulat itu. Selama perjalanan, Minnie melakukan aksi diam total, walaupun Henry sudah berusaha meminta maaf berulang kali.

Saat tiba di sebuah restaurant Korea, mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Sang pelayan restaurant menghampiri mereka, dan mencatat pesanan makanan mereka, setelah pesanan di catat, sang pelayan segera pergi…

.

"jangan kau tekuk wajahmu seperti itu Minnie, kau seharusnya tahu saat kau cemberut seperti itu membuatku ingin menciummu, kau mau aku menciummu disini hah?" goda Henry saat Minnie malah memasang tampang horror di hadapannya…

"annio, hanya saja aku tak suka di paksa. Kau sudah menyakiti tanganku" balas Minnie dengan aksen aegyo yang tak terelakkan…

.

"kalau aku tak memaksamu, kau tak akan pergi makan Minnie. Kau seharusnya tahu, aku khawatir padamu Minnie, aku mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu dengan baik. Appamu tadi pagi menghubungi orang tuaku untuk membicarakan acara pertunangan kita, na.." belum selesai Henry bercerita, Minnie sudah menyelanya…

"jangan bilang kau setuju dengan acara pertuangan itu? Aku tak suka dengan semua ini, kau tahu bahwa aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini, aku tak bisa" sergah Minnie, dan kini dia hendak berdiri dari duduknya…

.

Tep.. Henry menghalangi kepergian Minnie..

.

"duduklah Minnie, aku tahu, aku tahu, tenanglah dulu… dengarkan aku Minnie. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, aku ingin mengajukan penawaran padamu. Kita ikuti saja pertuanangan itu, aku akan berusaha menujukkan sebesar apa cintaku padamu Minnie, kalau sampai pada waktu kita kembali ke Korea untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kita, kau tak juga mencintaiku, aku akan mundur. Bagaimana?" Henry kini menggenggam tangan mungil Minnie, dan menatap mata hazel milik Minnie dengan ketulusan yang tak di buat-buat..

.

Melihat ketulusan Henry, Minnie akhirnya luluh "baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi asal kau tahu, aku tak suci lagi, aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, aku berkata seperti ini agar kau tak menyesal di kemudian hari"

Mata Henry membulat mengetahui kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Minnie barusan, sebersit kekecewaan hinggap di hatinya, namun rasa cintanya pada Minnie lebih besar "terus terang aku kaget Minnie,namun tak masalah bagiku"

.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka dalam diam. Diam karena larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, pikiran akan masa depan mereka apabila mereka di takdirkan bersama…

.

.

Dua hari kemudian keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Lau mengadakan acara pertunangan Minnie dengan Henry. Terlihat jelas Minnie tak menyukai acara ini, walalupun Minnie terlihat cantik, namun dia jarang mengumbar senyum manis miliknya ke semua tamu undangan. Malam itu, adalah malam yang buruk bagi Minnie, bertunangan dengan namja yang sama sekali tak dicintainya, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk? Begitulah pikiran Minnie saat itu…

.

.

Sedangkan di waktu yang sama di Korea, di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho, tepatnya di sebuah kamar besar bernuansa biru, duduklah seorang namja sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang di bawa pulang…

.

PRANK~~

Namja itu memungut sebuah benda yang jatuh dari pinggir meja kerjanya, benda yang terbuat dari kaca, yang tak sengaja di senggolnya saat mengambil minumannya…

.

"aisshhh~~ pecah lagi" namja itu memunguti kaca-kaca yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya "ouch~~" di hisapnya jari yang terkena pecahan kaca dari benda itu, entah mengapa airmata mengalir dari bola mata eboni miliknya…

"Minnie-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" namja itu memandangi benda yang terjatuh tadi yang tak lain adalah sebuah pigora yang berisi foto saat namja itu masih bersama kekasihnya, kekasih yang amat di cintainya, kekasih yang tak kunjung kembali padanya, padahal kerinduan sudah sangat menyelimuti hatinya.

.

Di ambilnya foto itu yang sudah terlepas dari pigora kaca itu, dan menggantinya dengan pigora yang lain..

.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja, segeralah kembali Minnie, sudah tujuh tahun bukan? aku begitu merindukanmu~~" namja itu mencium foto yang sudah terbalut pigora baru itu dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir…

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dering Handphone miliknya, di pungutlah HP itu, namja itu melihat nama sang pemanggil, tertera nama Lee Donghae di layar HPnya…

.

"yoebseyo Hae, ada apa?"

.

"_ah, Kyu, lihatlah berita di KBC TV, semoga aku salah liat, cepatlah" klik… telpon terputus saat namja itu belum sempat menyahut perkataan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu…"_

_.  
><em>

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu segera mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di tempat tidur King size mliknya, dan segera di carinya channel yang di bilang oleh temannya itu…

.

_"pertunangan putra dan putri keluarga pengusaha asal Korea dan China yang berada di Kanada saat ini berlangsung dengan meriah. Mereka adalah pengusaha Lee dan pengusaha Lau, putri pengusaha Lee yang bernama Lee Sungmin bertunangan dengan putra keluarga Lau bernama Henry Lau. Di perkirakan minggu depan mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan yang meriah di Negara Korea, tempat mempelai wanita berasal. Kedua keluarga tampak begitu bahagia dengan acara ini, begitu juga dengan kedua mempelai. Sang mempelai wanita tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun sederhana berwarna soft pink. Kita tunggu saja berita membahagiakan dai kedua keluarga pengusaha ini"_

_.  
><em>

Dalam berita itu, tampak mempelai wanita yang sedang tersenyum pada para tamu undangan…

.

PLUK~~

Remote yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu, terjatuh di lantai, sang pemilik hanya bisa memandang nanar sosok yeoja yang terpampang di televisi miliknya, sosok yang begitu di cintainya, begitu di kasihinya, dan begitu dirindukan kedatangannya. Sosok yang akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupannya…

.

Namja tampan itu menangis dalam diam, sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa berdenyut sakit. Sakit yang ia tahu, bukan karena penyakit, sakit yang ia tahu karena cinta dan penantiannya yang ia rasa sia-sia. Lebih baik dia mati saat itu juga , dari pada melihat semua hal yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

Dia merasa bukanlah matahari yang menyinari bulannya lagi. Sang bulan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan segala sinar-sinar yang berusaha ia pancarkan terus menerus untuk sang bulan yang begitu di cintainya…

.

"Minnie-ah, kau mengkhianatiku, kau meninggalkan segala cintaku yang telah kau bawa pergi, begitu mudahnya kau melupakanku, bahkan di saat hubungan kita belum terputus kau sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sedangkan aku, dengan segala kelemahanku akanmu, sama sekali tak bisa melupakanmu walalupun itu hanya sedetik" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata…

.

Setelah mengetahui semua ini, Kyuhyun tak bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan tenang, kegelisahan melandanya begitu hebat. Keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup, hinggap berulang kali di benaknya. Namun segera di hapusnya seiring dengan semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan Minnie. Bukankah Minnie akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di Korea? Hal itulah yang memunculkan sedikit harapan akan cintanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kandas…

.

.

SKIP TIME…

.

"Minnie, sebentar lagi pernikahan kita berlangsung, bahkan kita sudah berada di Korea sekarang, apa aku belum bisa membuatmu mencintaiku Minnie?" tanya seorang namja tampan berpipi bulat pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah sibuk memainkan sendok di cangkir coffelatte miliknya….

Yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan namja di depannya itu "hahh~~ entahlah Hen, terus terang ini membuatku bingung, apalagi setelah kita berada di sini, di Korea, aku semakin memikirkannya, mianhe~~"

.

Namja tampan bernama Henry itu tersenyum, di sentuhnya kepala sang yeoja bernama Minnie itu dan mengusapnya pelan "kalau tak bisa, tak usah di teruskan Minnie, aku akan membicarakan dengan kedua orang tua kita"

"tak usah Henry, pernikahan kita masih seminggu lagi. Aku akan mempertimbangkan pernikahan kita ini" senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungil Minnie "baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah, tak usah mengantarku, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, sudah lama aku tak pulang kesini"

.

"baiklah, aku ingin kembali ke rumah, dan membicarakan kelanjutan pernikahan kita Minnie, hati-hati di jalan" Henry tersenyum singkat saat melihat kepergian Minnie, dan iapun segera meninggalkan Coffe shop itu untuk pulang ke rumah….

Di sebuah Universitas terkenal di korea, terlihat seorang yeoja mungil tersenyum melihat kampus itu, kampus tempat dimana dia dulu menuntut ilmu, kampus dimana dia mempunyai banyak teman dan prestasi yang membanggakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan kampus dimana dia menemukan cinta, cinta seseorang yang sampai kini masih melekat kuat di hatinya. Sedetikpu tak bisa ia lupakan namja itu, namja yang bertahun-tahun bertahta di hatinya, bahkan di saat yeoja itu akan menikah dengan orang lain…

.

.

Tap~tap~tap~ BRUK~~

.

Seorang namja yang terburu-buru berlari membawa setumpuk buku materi, tanpa sengaja menabrak yeoja yang sedang asik memandangi bekas kampusnya dulu.

.

"ah, mianhe, saya tak melihat anda yang sedang berdiri disini, saya sedang terburu-buru, mahasiswa saya sedang menunggu, anneyong" namja itu meminta maaf sambil memunguti buku-buku miliknya yang terjatuh berserakan, yeoja yang di tabraknya ikut membantu merapikan buku-bukunya.

"gwencahana, anda dosen di fakultas hukum disini? Ah, mengapa suara anda terdengar familiar yah?" yeoja cantik itu menoleh sedikit ke arah sang namja yang menabraknya sambil menyerahkan buku-buku yang di pungutnya~~

.

Sang namja juga melihat sang yeoja penolong, dan keterkejutan menyelimuti mereka berdua…

.

"Min~minnnnie.. kau kah?"

.

"Kyu~~" yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan "aku harus pulang, anneyong" yeoja itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang namja yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu…

.

"tunggu Min, tunggu~~" Kyu mengejar yeoja yang tak lain adalah kekasih yang begitu di rindukannya…

.

Grep~~

.

"Kyu, aku mohon lepaskan"

"kau ..kau berjanji untuk kembali padaku Minnie, dan kau dengan mudah mengingkari semuanya setelah tujuh tahun aku menunggumu disini. Dan setelah kita bertemu kau mau pergi begitu saja? Aku sudah benar-benar tak mengenalmu Minnie"

.

"mianhe Kyu, sedetikpun aku tak pernah melupakanmu, aku dijodohkan, dan aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi, hikzz… mianhe Kyu, kumohon lepaskan aku. Pernikahanku akan berlangsung sabtu ini, datanglah, aku mengundangmu"

.

#jderrr~~

.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Minnie, bagi Kyuhyun seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku melihat kepergian yeoja tercintanya, yeoja yang bertahun-tahun di tunggunya, bahkan bertahun-tahun pula dia menahan segala kerinduan akan yeoja mungil yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkan luka yang menganga besar di hatinya…

.

.

_~"I'm getting married" is what you said to me_

_After that for a long time, I was speechless_

_Then I cried, it was your last words to me_

_For the only words I wanted to hear was you loved me"~_

_._

_.  
><em>

**SKIP TIME...**

.

Hari sabtu yang cerah, hari dimana akan di langsungkan pernikahan antara Minnie dan Henry. Namun secerah apapun cuaca saat itu tak mampu mencerahkan suasana hati sang mempelai wanita. Berulang kali Minnie mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby dan sedikit menghilangkan make up yang telah melekat di wajah cantiknya…

Henry yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menahan sakit di dadanya, sakit karena sampai saat ini Minnie, yeoja yang dicintainya belum juga bisa mencintainya…

.

15 menit kemudian, gereja sudah penuh dengan para tamu undangan, prosesi pernikahan akan segera di lakukan. Mempelai wanita dan pendampingnya yang tak lain adalah appa Minnie, memasuki gereja. Minnie mencoba untuk tetap focus pada pilihannya, namun saat ia menangkap sosok seorang namja tampan, namja yang dicintainya, namja yang hatinya telah ia sakiti, namja bernama Kyuhyun yang kini menangis dalam hati. Perlahan airmata mengalir lagi dari mata indahnya. Tak terasa Minnie sudah berada di depan pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan Henry, dilihatnya sekilas namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu, dan saat namja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan gereja, Minnie hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan segala kesedihan di hatinya…

.

GREPP~~

.

"Minnie-ah, pergilah, kejarlah Kyu, aku tak apa-apa, cepat…!" Henry tak tega melihat yeoja yang dicintainya merana karena pernikahan yang tak diinginkannya…

"Hen…. Gomawo, chu~~" Minnie mencium pipi Henry sebentar dan kemudian berlari mengejar Kyuhyun…

.

Kedua orang tua mereka mendengus kesal, apalagi Tuan Lee, appa Minnie begitu tampak kusut dengan kelalaian yang dilakukan putri tercintanya. Kedua orang tua Minnie berulang kali meminta maaf pada pihak keluarga Lau dan para tamu undangan, sedangkan Henry berusaha menjelaskan perihal kepergian Minnie, karena memang ini semua kehendaknya, naluri yang berjalan dengan sendirinya saat melihat kesedihan orang yang kita cintai. Henry merasa semua yang dilakukannya benar, dia hanya ingin Minnie bahagia, walaupun itu berarti bukan bersamanya..

.

Kedua pihak keluarga kini berjalan keluar gereja untuk mencari minnie….

.

.

Di depan gereja…

.

"KYU~~ KYU~ TUNGGU AKU KYU~~" Minnie berlari dengan kedua tangannya mengangkat gaun panjang pernikahannya, dia tak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang begitu di cintainya, hanya satu kata yang kini ada di benaknya, kejar….

.

Kyuhyun yang memang beniat segera pergi dari kehidupan Minnie, berusaha mengabaikan suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar memanggilnya. Dia yakin Minnie yang memanggilnya, namun keteguhan hatinya untuk melupakan Minnie, membuatnya menghiraukan panggilan dari yeoja yang begitu dicintainya, sakit hati, hanya kata itulah yang terus bergaung di relung hatinya yang terdalam…

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Meninggalkan segala kenangannya bersama Minnie…

.

DUK..DUK..DUK..

.

"Kyu, ku mohon Kyu, bukalah sebentar pintu mobilnya" Minnie menggedor-gedor pintu mobil Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tanggapan dari sang empunya, malah kini Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya, dan memacunya pelan, dan meninggalkan Minnie yang kini hanya bisa menangis menatap kepergian Kyuhyun…

"aku mencintaimu Kyu, ku mohon mengertilah, hikz… " di sekanya airmata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi chubbynya, sambil terus mengejar mobil Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa berjalan begitu pelan…

.

"Minnie hentikan…!"

.

Teriakan yang terdengar dari kedua orang tuanyapun tak di hiraukan, yang ada di pikiran Minnie hanya Kyu, hanya Kyu.. bagaimanapun juga dia, harus bisa mengejar Kyu. Minnie mempercepat laju kakinya untuk mengejar mobil Kyu, namun~~

.

.

BRAK~~~

.

.

"MINNIE..MINNIE..MINNIE..!"

Terdengar suara begitu riuh di belakang mobilnya, ada apa? Mengapa terdengar suara mobil berdencit? Mengapa banyak teriakan-teriakan? Minnie? Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di belakang mobilnya. Terlihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul di satu titik, pinggiran jalan, perasan tak enak melandanya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya, dan berlari ke arah kerumunan orang.

.

Dan saat dia melihat orang yang begitu di cintainya tergeletak tak berdaya, darah segar mengalir dari dahinya, membasahi gaun pengantin putih miliknya. Kini wajah cantik itu di penuhi oleh noda darah, orang-orang terdekat yeoja itu menangis memeluk sang yeoja, seorang pemuda tampan tengah sibuk menelpon rumah sakit…

.

"minnie-ah… hikzz… bangun Minnie, mianhe~~ mianhe…" di peluknya tubuh sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Minnie. Reflex tubuhnya mengangkat Minnie, dan membawanya berlari menuju mobilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, segera menyelamatkan Minnie…

.

.

Di pacunya mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesekali dia melirik ke arah Minnie yang ia letakkan di jok belakang "bertahalah Minnie, kau akan selamat, kita akan bersama, mianhe~~" Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya, disekanya berulang kali air matanya agar dia bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir…

.

Sesosok namja tampan berdiri dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, saat melihat Kyuhyun membawa Minnie pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang hanya bisa menangisinya, tanpa berbuat apa-apa "aku percaya Minnie, Kyuhyun bisa menjagamu lebih baik dariku. Dan aku yakin kau akan selamat, karena kau berada di tangan yang tepat"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera membawa Minnie ke UGD, agar Minnie segera mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif, dia tak perduli dengan para pegawai rumah sakit yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya untuk mengurusi urusan administrasi.

.

Dari luar ia melihat para dokter menangani Minnienya dengan telaten. 1 jam lebih dia menunggu dokter yang menangani Minnie keluar dan memberikan informasi padanya. Kegelisahan melandanya, tentu saja ia tak ingin kehilangan Minnie, tujuh tahun mereka tak bertemu, bukankah sudah saatnya mereka bersatu? Tangisannya pecah saat dokter menginformasikan bahwa Minnie dalam keadaan koma dan memerlukan perawatan yang intensif..

.

"lakukan dok, lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk calon istri saya dok, saya mohon"

"ne, saya akan berusaha melakukan semaksimal mungkin tuan. Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang inap rawat yang steril"

"baik dok, saya akan menginformasikan dulu pada keluarganya"

.

.

1 jam kemudian keluarga Minnie dan keluarga henry datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka meminta penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang perihal keadaan Minnie. Saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Minnie koma, appa Minnie tampak lesu, dia menyesali keegoisannya…

"mianhe kyu, mianhe~~ mungkin kalau ahjussi tak memaksanya menikah dengan Henry, semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini" tangisan Tuan Lee pecah begitu saja saat mendengar kenyataan keadaan putrinya, istrinya berusaha menguatkannya, begitu juga keluarga besar Henry..

.

"gwenchana ahjussi, ini bukan salah ahjussi sepenuhnya. Bahkan ini murni salah saya, seandainya saya menghiraukan kejaran Minnie, mungkin Minnie masih baik-baik saja, keegoisan saya karena sakit hati membutakan saya, sehingga saya bisa berbuat hal yang menyakitkan Minnie"

Henry mengerti dengan keadaan ini, segera saja ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun "Kyu, jagalah Minnie untuk kami, kami percaya padamu. Mianhe, kalau kau mungkin marah padaku, tak masalah"

.

"ne, henry-shi, aku akan menjaga Minnie, Minnie adalah nyawaku, dialah hidupku, dialah semangatku. Adalah suatu kebodohan apabila aku tak menjaganya.. aku tak marah henry-shi, ini bukan salahmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Henry…

.

.

Sebulan sudah Minnie dalam keadaan koma, dan kyuhyun dengan setia menjaga Minnie. Setiap hari Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, dan tiap hari pula dia tidur di rumah sakit. Sedetikpun ia tak ingin meninggalkan Minnie, cinta sejatinya, bulan yang selalu menerima sinar cintanya. Airmatanya sudah kering menunggu kesadaran Minnie kembali, namun ia tak putus asa sama sekali, Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada Minnie, mengajak Minnie berbicara, walaupun ia tahu, bahwa Minnie tak mungkin menjawabnya…

.

Hari ke 32, seperti biasa Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit, membawakan Minnie seikat bunga mawar putih untuk di taruh di meja pinggir tempat tidur Minnie. Perlahan di usapnya kepala Minnie dengan lembut, di kecupnya pucuk kepala yeojachinguya dengan mesra… di genggamnya tangan mungil Minnie, dan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Entah hanya perasaannya, genggaman tangannya terasa di balas oleh Minnie, dan perlahan, mata yang telah menutup selama sebulan lebih itu, membuka…

.

"Kyu~` kau kah ini?" bibir yang sudah sebulan lebih tak bersuara itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lemahnya, dan sedikit tersungging senyum tulus dari sang pemiliknya..

.

"minnie..minnie, kau sudah sadar chagiya" di ciumnya berulang kali tangan Minnie untuk memastikan bahwa semua ini bukalah mimpi.

Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, Minnie tersenyum lemah "ne, ini aku Kyu, aku merindukanmu Kyu, saranghae"

"Minnie, ini seperti mimpi, nado saranghae chagiya. Sebentar aku akan memanggilkan dokter"

.

.

15 menit waktu berjalan saat dokter memeriksa keadaan Minnie, seulas senyum terukir di wajah sang dokter saat mengetahui keadaan Minnie…

.

"bagaimana keadaan Minnie dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar

.

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis "keadaannya sudah membaik Tuan, hanya saja~~" entah mengapa semburat kekhawatiran terpancar di wajah sang dokter itu "saya harus memberitahu persoalan ini, bahwa nona Minnie akan mengalami kelumpuhan, karena keretakan di tulang kaki nona Minnie lumayan parah"

.

Mendengar semua perkataan dokter, airmata jatuh dari mata hazel milik Minnie, tak sanggup dia membayangkan tak bisa berjalan lagi, apakah ini semua memang takdirnya? Takdir akan kesalahannya yang begitu besar telah menyakiti seseorang yang di cintainya, seseorang yang kini sedang bersedih dan menggenggam tangannya erat, seseorang yang telah menjaganya selama ia dalam keadaan koma, sanggupkah dia menjalani dan menerima semua ini? Mimpi buruk..! semua ini benar-benar mimpi buruk~~

.

"Minnie-ah, jangan menangis, kau akan sembuh percayalah padaku" Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus airamat yang masih setia menggenang di pipi yeojachingunya ini, dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Minnie, dan semua ini karenanya, karena kesalahannya, seandainya saat itu dia tak mengabaikan Minnie "dokter, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Minnie? Saya ingin dia sembuh dok"

.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya perlahan "hanya operasi Tuan dan kami tak mempunyai peralatan yang bagus untuk mengoperasi nona Minnie, anda harus membawanya ke Singapura, atau Amerika. Itupun, saya tak berani menjamin apapun"

.

"sudahlah Kyu, aku tak apa-apa" perlahan di lepasnya genggaman Kyu dari tangan mungilnya "gomawo dok untuk informasinya, Kyu aku ingin istirahat, pulanglah kalau kau capek, aku tak apa-apa disini"

"tak akan Minnie, aku tak akan kemana-mana, tidurlah kalau kau lelah"

.

"terserah" Minnie kini tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dia tak ingin tangisnya terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin kesedihannya terlihat, dan ia tak ingin lebih jauh lagi menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Cukup sudah semua ini, dia tak berdaya sekarang, tak berguna, dan tak pantas…

.

.

Sore harinya, semua keluarga Minnie dan Henry mendengar kabar bahwa Minnie sudah sadar. Senang, gembira tentu saja yang mereka rasakan, namun kegembiraan itu berganti dengan kesedihan saat mendengar bahwa Minnie mengalami kelumpuhan.

.

"kan masih ada cara operasi, jadi kita harus segera membawa Minnie ke singapura secepatnya" ucapan Henry membangkitkan semangat mereka yang berada di ruangan Minnie saat itu, namun berbeda dengan Minnie…

"aku tak mau, sudahlah pulanglah kalian. Dan kau Kyu, tinggalkan aku, aku tak pantas untukmu, sudah cukup pengorbananmu untukku jangan lakukan lebih dari semua ini, kau hanya akan terlihat kasian kepadaku. Mianhe~~"

.

Minnie mengucapkan semua itu dengan nada yang terkesan tertekan, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Minnie. Putus asa, mungkin itu yang tergambar jelas di wajah Minnie dan suara Minnie…

.

.

"ahjussi, ahjumma … aku meminta kalian mengijinkanku menikahi Minnie lusa. Bagaimana?" kini Kyuhyun tak perduli lagi dengan semua kegundahan hati yang menyayat di dadanya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, hanya ingin bersama Minnie. Yeoja yang tanpa lelah ia nanti selama 7 tahun itu, yeoja yang memang perlahan sudah menjadi jiwa kehidupannya…

.

"Kyu, kau gila…!" hardik kasar Minnie, kini ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya "hentikan Kyu, kau hanya akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri, aku tak bisa memberikan yang seharusnya di berikan seorang istri. Urungkan niatmu yang tak masuk akal itu"

.

"ahjussi, ahjumma, bagaimana?" tak sedikitpun Kyu memperdulikan ucapan Minnie…

"KYU…!"

.

Perlahan Kyu berjalan ke arah Minnie, dan memeluk Minnie erat. Di tenggelamkannya wajah mungil itu ke dada bidangnya, di kecupnya perlahan pucuk kepala yeoja yang amat sangat di cintainya itu. Airmata perlahan mengalir dari mata namja tampan bermarga Cho itu, di elusnya rambut lembut milik kekasih mungilnya. Ia tumpahkan segala perasaan cinta dan sayangnya hanya untuk yeoja yang berada di pelukannya saat ini~~

.

"tak pernah aku menginginkanmu sebesar ini Minnie, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku tak perduli keadaanmu seperti apa, aku tak perduli semua itu. Apa kau ingin mengecewakanku lagi setelah aku menunggumu selama 7 tahun ini? kumohon Minnie, percayalah padaku" di kecupnya berulang kali pucuk kepala sang kekasih cantiknya…

"Kyu~~ gomawo kau mempunyai cinta yang begitu besar untukku, gomawoyo chagiya~~ aku hanya tak ingin menjadi bebanmu Kyu, aku.. hikzzz.. terlalu mencintamu, saranghae" Minnie kini membalas pelukan Kyu,,,

.

"kalau begitu tak ada lagi alasan ahjussi untuk tak merestui mereka, iya kan?" kini Henry memecah suasana hening yang sejak tadi melingkupi ruangan Minnie itu..

"tentu saja, Kyu aku percayakan Minnie padamu, kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku…" kini giliran appa Minnie yang berbicara, seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajah tua miliknya~~

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau mendampingi Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua" pendeta itu memulai acara pemberkatan pernikahan antara Kyuhyun dan Minnie

.

"ne~~ saya bersedia..!" jawab Kyuhyun mantab..

.

"dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau mendampingi Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

.

"ne~~ saya bersedia" jawab Minnie tak kalah tegas..

.

"baiklah dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sekarang adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah. Silakan bertukar cincin, dan mencium pasangan masing-masing" ucap pendeta itu sambil tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu…

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan badannya sampai sejajar dengan Minnie yang saat ini duduk di kursi roda, walaupun begitu tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikan Minnie. Mereka berdua bertukar cincin, raut kebahagiaan terpancar di kedua wajah yang sedang di rundung kebahagiaan itu, sedetikpun tak membuat Kyuhyun berkedip melihat wajah cantik di depannya ini. Alangkah bahagianya dia akhirnya mendapatkan yeoja yang begitu di cintainya ini. Dia percaya, cintanya dengan Minnie memang abadi dan tak terpisahkan~~

.

.

HUP~~

.

"Kyu, turunkan aku, malu Kyu~~" wajah manis itu kini bersemu merah, karena suami yang dicintainya kini menggendongnya ala bridal style, malu tentu saja, namun rasa bahagia itu tak bisa di tutupi lagi~~

.

"kau cantik Minnie, kau adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah ku temui. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi milikku Cho Sungmin~~" di kecupnya dahi sang istri dengan mesra nan lembut, perlahan kecupannya turun ke mata, hidung, kedua pipi chubby yang kini miliknya,seutuhnya miliknya~~ dan berlanjut ke bibir mungil nan menggoda milik istrinya, yang kini juga menjadi miliknya….

.

Tepuk tangan bergema memenuhi gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Minnie di langsungkan. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Minnie menangis bahagia menyaksikan moment tak terlupakan ini. Henry tak kalah bahagianya melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah yeoja yang dicintainya itu, tak masalah baginya mengalami patah hati, karena dia tahu sejak awal Minnie hanya milik Kyuhyun…

.

"aku tahu Minnie, kau akan bahagia dengannya"

.

Setelah ciuman yang berlangsung lumayan lama itu terlepas, keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta. tak sedikitpun keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan Minnie dari gendongannya, sedikit tak percaya bahwa semua ini nyata, semua ini terjadi, dan semua ini terasa begitu membahagiakan. Bukankah memang cinta itu tak terduga? Hanya pikiran manusia saja yang terkadang tak mengerti indahnya saat kita mencintai dan dicintai~~

.

.

"Kyu~~ jeongmal gomawo. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, sangat, sangat….. saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku, milikku" Minnie tersenyum manis saat mengatakan semua itu, kata-kata itu tak cukup mengungkapkan segala rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat ini….

.

"aku tahu Minnie, bahkan aku lebih..lebih..lebih.. mencintaimu sekarang dan seterusnya. Kau milikku seutuhnya, tak ada yang akan sanggup memisahkan kita, kau harus percaya bahwa cinta kita abadi, seabadi keberadaan matahari dan bulan yang setia bersinar menerangi bumi. Nado saranghae istriku, cintaku, sayangku, milikku" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah sang istri, yang masih setia di gendongannya…

.

"aku juga tahu itu sayang" balas Minnie dengan manis~~

.

"kita akan segera terbang ke Singapura dan sekalian membuat calon Kyuhyun dan Minnie junior~~" kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajah Minnie bersemu merah, dan Minnie memutuskan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher suami tercintanya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher suaminya dengan mesra…

.

"hentikan Kyu, kau membuatku malu"

.

.

Percayakah kau, bahwa tak sedikitpun sinar matahari itu berkurang untuk memberikan cahayanya agar sang bulan bisa bersinar lebih terang darinya? Seperti itulah cinta seorang Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin, tak sedikitpun pernah padam. Kepercayaan akan cinta yang abadi, yang melindungi cinta mereka berdua…

.

Janganlah kau berhenti mempercayai cinta, walaupun terkadang cinta itu pergi darimu, karena yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa cinta juga yang akan kembali padamu…

.

.

FIN~~

.

Huahahaha…:-D

.

Ya ALLAH ya ROBBY, gak percaya bisa bikin epep kayak gini. Jangan percaya kalau author tiba2 pinter bikin hal-hal yang romantis kayak gini, wkakakaka.. :-D

Tapi boleh percaya kalau ini murni dari pikiran saya yang kacau karena tak kunjung dapet kerja. Sampai kapan coba mau magang terus? *malah curcol*

.

Oya, apa dapet feelnya readers? Kalo' gak dapet, mianhe *pundung*

.

Ya sudah, karena saya sudah merasa terlalu banyak bacot, mari luangkan waktu anda untuk REVIEW sejenak saja untuk karya oneshoot milik saya ini…. *PD banget, emang ada yang mau baca? Kabur ke pelukan kibum oppa*

.

.

SALAM KYUMIN SHIPPER…. KYUMIN IS REAL….!


End file.
